pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Friend from New York
"It's not like New York at all." Scubadave stares at his new neighborhood. The Danville suburbs are small and quiet as opposed to NYC. Scubadave goes inside his new home and unpacks. He goes in his room and lays on the bed, wishing for some excitement. Later, he notice s that something is blocking out the sun. He looks outside his window and sees A GIANT BUILDING!!! "What in the..." Scubadave rushes outside to get a better look at the building across the street. He hears construction noises and looks over; he sees a boy with a triangle head, one with a rectangular head, and a girl with a pink bow on her head. And there was a boy with glasses and pale white skin, a nerd. "Hey, dude, wanna help us out?" the kid with the triangle head says. "Aren't you a bit too young to be building a giant building?" "Yes, yes I am. So are you helping?" the triangle head kid says. "Sure." "Great," he says. "My name is Phineas; that's my stepbrother Ferb." Phineas points at the rectangle head boy. "That's our friend, Isabella." He points at the girl with the pink bow on her head. "And that's Irving." Phineas points at the kid with glasses. "What's your name?" "Scubadave. So where do I start?" asks Scubadave. "You can man the catapult for a while, but first pick up a hard hat beside Perry, our semi-aquatic pet platypus." Phineas says pointing at the box full of hard hats. "Hey, where's Perry?" Scubadave looks around and sees a beaver tail swinging around a corner. "I'll get him," says Scubadave. Scubadave goes around the corner and sees a beaver tail flailing down, disappearing down a hole in a tree. Scubadave, curious, follows him. He lands in a high tech looking lair and decides to hide. He sees Perry in a fedora and decides to stay hidden. Perry, recieves a message from a man who states his name as "Major Monogram." Perry salutes him and leaves. Scubadave, thinking everyone has left, rises. "GREAT GOOGALY MOOGALY!" shouts the Major and lowers himself. "Carl, who is that?" he whispers. "I don't know sir," says a voice who is supposedly Carl. "I can hear you; you're right there," calls out Scubadave. Major Monogram rises and speaks into a microphone "Red Alert, we have a breach in security!" The door behind Scubadave opens and animals with fedoras, agents supposedly, come out ready to attack. Scubadave is prepared. He flies into hand to hand combat with each of the agents and ends up pinning them to the ground. "This was a bad day to send the rest of the agents to sensitivity training," comments the Major. "Your agents are great at this, but the one problem is, while they are all specialized in one form off marital arts, I can decently perform six." The Major stares. "Is there anything we can do to stop you from exposing this agency?" he asks. "Expose your agency! I wouldn't dream of it!" responds Scubadave. "But since you mention it, I'd like to become an agent here." "WHAT?" responds the Major. "You heard me." "Well, I guess I can do something," the Major replies. "Since you already know combat, all we need to show you is how to work the gadgets and the procedures. BUT, you will be a sub, called in only when needed." "I GET GADGETS!" Scubadave responds. Phineas and the rest are outside working when Scubadave comes back out. I'M A SECRET AGENT, ''Scubadave thinks. "Hey, Scubadave, did you find Perry?" ''Yes. "No, but don't worry I'm sure he'll be back." Scubadave responds. Scubadave and the others get to work on the building. It gets kind of hard to breath so high up, so Scubadave is fitted for a oxygen suit. They get to work in outer space, as the building gets really tall. "Hey, Scubadave, would you mind telling that pilot that he's on crash collision course with the building?" Isabella says. "Sure, but how? And doesn't that kinda worry you?" Scubadave responds. "Well, Phineas says to just radio him, using the radio in that room." Isabella points. "And no, I am not worried. Phineas wouldn't let anything happen, he's amazing." Isabella stops, realizing what she has said, goes red, and leaves. Scubadave stares and wonders. "Hey, Phineas, where can I get a glass of water around here?" Scubadave asks. "We didn't think about installing water pipes; we'll get right to it. But you can get some water from my kitchen," Phineas responds. "Thanks." Scubadave decides that instead of taking the elevator, he'll slide down the rails. Once down, Scubadave sees a teenage girl in a red tube top, a white skirt and bright orange hair. "Hey, I'm Candace. Who are you?" "I'm Scubadave, I'm working with Phineas and Ferb on that giant building," he responds. "I knew it! Phineas and Ferb are going down; I'm calling MOM!!" she yells up toward the building. She runs off. Scubadave, once again, stares. He drinks some water. And then he goes back up the elevator. Someone taps him. "WHOA!" Scubadave responds and turns around. He sees Irving. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." "That's all right, I didn't mean to scare you," Irving replies. "What's the purpose of this building?" Scubadave asks. "I don't know, but it's really awesome, huh? I'm Irving, Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan. Look, I keep a scrapbook of their adventures. Here's that time they built the rollercoaster; here's the time they built a submarine. And this when they had that soup." "Is that a lock of Ferb's hair?" Scubadave asks. "Don't touch it," Irving replies. He's a stalker, Scubadave decides. He leaves the elevator and Irving. Scubadave steps out at the top floor and sees Isabella sitting on the edge, alone. He goes over and asks what's wrong. "You know about it," she responds. Scubadave nods, knowing she has a crush on Phineas. "It's just that everyone except Phineas is finding out about it," Isabella says. "I have liked him for a long time, but he seems not return any feelings. I feel like giving up." "You shouldn't give up Isabella; I know for a fact that Phineas is just oblivious at the moment. You should keep trying, and believe in yourself. I also happen to know that he appreciates you and thinks you are extremely resourceful. Just think it over, Isabella," Scubadave says. He then decides to give her some alone time and leaves. Scubadave leaves the elevator once again and sees Ferb, who asks him to throw him the drill. Scubadave, having played football, was able to throw it up to him. But then again, he was only a lineman. The drill nearly hit Ferb and continued to go up into space. "Oh, I-I'm s-sorry Ferb," Scubadave stammers. "It's okay," Ferb replies. He puts on a jet pack and retrieves the tool. "Awesome," comments Scubadave. "For future reference, I have better aim and spiral when there's gravity involved." "I'll keep that in mind," Ferb responds. Scubadave watches and admires his craftsman skills. Then he leaves. Scubadave arrives at the new top floor. He sees Isabella and Phineas talking while Ferb works on the building. Suddenly Ferb says, "We're here." "That's one small step for Ferb, one giant building for Danville," Phineas says. "Hey, Scubadave--Ferb, Isabella, and I are going down now to check out our building. Did you enjoy building it?" Phineas asks. "Oh yeah, I did; it was really cool doing so," Scubadave replies. "Great, I'm glad you liked it. But are you coming down?" replies Phineas. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? I want to see this floor." Scubadave says. "Okay, I'll see you later." Phineas replies. They walk to the elevator. "Wait," Isabella says, "I forgot something." Isabella runs over to Scubadave. "Thanks," she says."You were right: he does appreciate me. And would you like to be my wingman. You know, help me out with Phineas?" Scubadave shrugs. "I guess I can do that. Even though guys usually do it. But okay." "Thanks for everything," Isabella says and runs back to Phineas, who is waiting. Scubadave walks over and uses a telescope to look down. He sees Candace rambling to Phineas and Ferb. Then, suddenly he feel the entire building vibrating and looks up. He sees the moon rotating. "WHAT THE--?!" Scubadave shouts. He sends a distress signal using a watch Major Monogram has given him. Perry has just defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz and is flying home. He hears his watch beeping and takes the message. "Agent P, a new agent has joined the agency, and he just sent us a distress signal. We have tracked him back to the moon. He is human, so don't be startled when you see him. But be careful: he is new and has joined us due to him having the power to expose us. He said that he would never do it but I want you to keep an eye on him. Monogram out." Scubadave looks around. The moon is dark and lifeless. He feels lucky to have on his suit. Scubadave notices a speck flying towards him. As it comes closer he realizes it is Perry. "PERRY!!" Scubadave shouts. Perry flies by and picks him up. Then Perry takes him back to ground level discreetly. "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done without you." Perry tilts his fedora and leaves. "I see you made it back down safely. I was kinda worried you were in danger." Scubadave turns around and sees Phineas. "Thanks, Phineas, I enjoyed today. It had as much excitement as NYC. When will you do something this big again?" Scubadave says. "Oh, we do this kind of thing every day." Phineas replies. "EVERY DAY!?!" Scubadave was shocked and impressed. "Yeah, why don't you come over some day and we can work again together?" "Thanks," Scubadave responds and starts to leave. He stops. "Oh, and Phineas," Scubadave turns his head, "keep Isabella and Ferb safe from any harm. Ferb--well, he is your family. And as for Isabella, you do realize she has been extremely resourceful to you, and enjoys supporting your projects? Okay?" Phineas stays quiet for a very short time and says, "Okay." Scubadave leaves, satisfied with today. He had liked the giant building. It reminded him of the skyscrapers in Manhattan. He realizes that there was going to be more excitement in these suburbs than he originally had thought. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave